


There's nothing sexy about anatomy

by SonyB89



Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [2]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marcus "DILF" Moreno, Marcus deserves sexy times, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Marcus Moreno deserves some love and sex.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	There's nothing sexy about anatomy

**_There’s nothing sexy about anatomy_ **

„You two are suspiciously quiet“, Marcus said after five minutes of silent driving.  
It was Friday night, close to dinnertime and the leader of the Heroics was about to drop his twelve year old daughter off at her friends house for a sleepover, while simultaneously offering her long time babysitter a ride home.

He could see that Missy was blushing, trying to hide behind the passenger seat.

“Just tired”, Maya said, having promised not to talk about the incident that had happened at school with Missys Dad while she was present.  
“We got through a lot of homework in the afternoon.”

“Chemistry”, Missy grumbled. “It’s getting more interesting, but all the numbers make me dizzy.”

Marcus chuckled, parked on the curve and watched as his daughter ran up the driveway to Acapellas house.  
Once she was safe inside, he took off again towards Mayas apartment building.  
  


By now she was more a friend than a babysitter, really.  
Marcus had hired her a year after his wife had died, finally admitting that he was in over his head with taking care of a child and having a full time job.

“Marcus?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

“Oh god, what happened? I knew something was wrong. Is she okay?”

Maya giggled.  
Overprotective Dad was one of her favourite modes of Marcus Moreno – and one of the reasons why she harboured a huge crush on her friend / employer.

“She’s fine, she’s fine. It’s just… You might want to have _the talk_ with her soon.”

It took a while for Marcus to realize what _talk_ she was referring to.

“W-What? _Why_?”

Maya sighed.

“She had a few questions today. Apparently one of the boys in her class suffered from a _very obvious_ and embarrassing erection. He tried to hide it, but she noticed. Naturally, she has questions now.”

Sex-Ed classes were scheduled for the next term, which was still a few months away.  
And Missy would be turning thirteen soon. As much as he wanted her to stay a little girl forever, Marcus could not stop her from growing up.

“Oh and she wants me to tell you that she will talk with her Grandmother about, I quote _, ‘bleeding and stuff’_ , so that’s a conversation you don’t have to have with her.”

“Thank god…”, he sighed in relief. “I was afraid of that one. I mean I know the mechanics but… I’m obviously not a woman. I could never explain that to her.”

“Still, I’m her babysitter and not her mother, so I only explained that what the boy had gone through was perfectly natural and that you would fill her in on the details.”  
  


Marcus stopped at a red light, turned to Maya and smiled.

“Thank you. I mean, you could probably explain it to her better than I could, with all the medical text books you have to read – but you’re right. That’s a conversation I have to have with her.”

“I’d probably just scare her!”, she replied, pulling a face.  
“And don’t remind me of my anatomy final. I’ll have to study once I get home anyway. And there is nothing sexy about anatomy.”

Marcus chuckled. “I disagree.”

“You’ll change your mind once I tell you all about testicular torsions.”

“Ey, no fun!”

The two of them drove on until Mayas apartment building came into view. Somehow, she didn’t want the evening to end yet.  
And something was different today. Maybe it was the fact that he was wearing the cologne that she had gifted him two weeks ago for his birthday?

Formulating a game plan in her mind, she said.  
“If you want, I can show you some of the textbooks I have? To prepare you for the talk with Missy?”

“Really? That would be helpful. I mean, if she has any specific questions, I’d like to be able to answer them.”

Marcus slid into a parking spot, shutting off the engine.

The sun was just saying goodbye for the day as the two of them ascended the stairs to Mayas place.  
She felt a bit silly as she tried to put a bit more swing into her hips and soon felt like a baboon in heat, so she quit after a few steps.

She turned the key and let him in, trying to mask the anticipation she was feeling.  
it wasn’t the first time that Marcus, or Missy, were in her apartment, but it was definitely the first time she tried to do something about her _urges_.

“Make yourself comfy”, she said, dropping her bag on the kitchen counter. “There’s beer in the fridge if you want. I’ll get changed real quick.”

The Heroic rid himself of his leather jacket, revealing his muscular arms, and the damned black outfit he wore. The only thing that was missing was the Heroics belt.

Maya all but fled into her room, trying to get her racing heart under control.  
She had a game plan, but would it work?  
Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair of red, very tight yoga pants and a black tank top and decided that for her plan to work, going commando would be her best bet.

She changed and felt a bit naked with no underwear on, but that was fine.  
Stepping on her tiptoes, she reached for a hatbox in her closet next, where she kept her toys. It was showtime.

When she re-entered her living room she saw Marcus sitting on the couch, one of her many textbooks from the table on his lap, frowning.

“Catch!”, she said and wasn’t disappointed by his reflexes.

It was only after realizing what he had caught that he dropped the offending item onto the couch.

“ _W-What the_ … Why are you throwing a purple dildo at me?”, he asked, his face flushed.

“Because you might want to show her how to use a condom”, she deadpanned, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
“And being shown with a banana is not helping. Believe me, it’s best to show her with something that has at least some anatomical accuracy.”

“Oh god…”, he sighed, picking up the dildo again, turning it in his hand.

Maya decided to sit next to him, taking the toy from his hand and placing it on the table, before leaning back on the couch.

“We can start with some theory if you want”, she suggested, slightly proud that she had made a grown man blush so easily.

“Y-yeah, that sounds good?”

She snatched the book he was holding away from him.

“That one’s full of diseases”, she said. “You don’t want to scare her right off the bat, do you?”

He shook his head, sighing in frustration.

Suddenly her plan sounded a bit silly in her head. This was a serious matter for Marcus. He had to let go of the image of his daughter being a little girl and watch her become a woman.

Softly, she reached out her hands and took one of his.

“It’s going to be fine, Marcus. And you know Missy. She won’t do anything stupid, just because you explain the mechanics of sex to her.”

He let himself sink into the cushions behind him, groaned and squeezed in response.  
“I know.. I know… She’s a good kid. She’s the best. But-“

“But?”

“W-What do I do if she likes _girls_? Or both? That’s all good of course, but I can hardly explain the boy-side of things to her! And what if she wants to know about … you know… _self-indulgence_?”

Maya laughed then.

“Oh Marcus. She’s twelve, almost thirteen. Believe me, if she wants to talk about masturbation, she will _not_ talk about that with her Dad. She’ll figure it out. And if she has questions, she can always come to me. She _did_ ask me about that boy in her class today.”

“You’re right”, he said. And there it was again.  
That smile. That perfect, wonderful, _sexy_ smile of his.

 _Do it_ , she thought _. You’ll never again get a chance like this._

Gulping, she gripped his hand a bit tighter, pulling it towards her body.

“I remember that I figured it out myself when I was young, but..”, she said, her voice shrinking to a mumble as she placed his large palm upon her left breast “… I can remind you about what feels good for us girls. In case she asks…”

Maya could almost feel the sharp intake of Marcus’ breath and the twitch in his hand, as he tried his best not to squeeze. Did she imagine the flash of desire and want in his eyes? Or had she gone too far?

A second later, as if having burned himself on a hot plate, he pulled his hand away.

“I-I can’t…”, he growled.

As an academic, Maya always wanted to know the reason behind a decision, so she tried not to take this as a rejection without knowing why he decided that he couldn’t give in to their collective desire.

“Why not?”, she asked, trying to contain her beating heart and hoping that it wouldn’t shatter with the answer that he would give her.

The burning lust in his eyes that she could see plain as day when he made eye contact with her made her bite her lip.

“Because”, he said, “if you give me permission, I will not be able to hold back.”

A hot flush coloured her skin and increased her body temperature.  
This was the moment.  
Go with it or retreat.

Shivering with excitement, she once again reached out for his hand and placed it at the hem of her tanktop, his fingertips gracing the skin on her stomach, making it feel like she was on fire.

“Then don’t hold back”, she said.

And that was all the permission he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a parent, so I really have no idea when the best time is the have “the talk” with one’s kid - but when I see at what age kids these days ‘get it on’ and what they have access to on the internet, I’d say educating them sooner rather than later about safe practises would be best. 
> 
> Part 2 will hopefully help Marcus relax!


End file.
